


Spider's Web

by Grace_Logan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: stupid crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka develops a new nen technique. The Phantom Troupe are supremely unappreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Web

Hisoka smirked as the Troupe glared at him, stuck in place by his nen. Beside him was Nobunaga, oddly quiet and either annoyed or just so used to his antics by now that he was resigned to his fate until Hisoka saw fit to release them.

  
“Do you like it? I call it the spiders’ web♥.”

  
Nobunaga’s arm snapped up and a sharp snappy smack cracked through the air. Hisoka laughed as he pitched forward, stumblig two steps before regaining his footing on his nen web. Hand rising to the back of his head.

  
“That hurt Nobunaga~♦.” He laughed. “You have no appreciation for humor. Lighten up for once, all of you are far too serious. I thought it was quite a good one too♠. He sighed forlornly, his dissapointment almost tangible. “I guess that’s the best you can expect from straight faced thieves. You steal the joy from my life♦.”

  
“Good.”

  
“Ah, that was mean~ just for that I’m going to leave you all here for a while. Bye bye~☆♡.” Hisoka waved as he turned away from them, winking at Nobunaga playfully as he walked away to the abuse of the louder members of the Phantom Troupe with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. The spider web would keep them out of trouble until he’d dealt with _them_.


End file.
